


The A-list

by unnieque_9596



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieque_9596/pseuds/unnieque_9596
Summary: Kang Daniel is the cream of the A's, coming from the A bloodline of Kangs. He is the most respected, most influential, drop-dead-gorgeous royalty of One Country of Korea.Every year, young men are given an opportunity to challenge the prince on a match, either to list-up or get a position in the Blue Palace -- the Annual Confrontare. For the past 10 years, none have succeeded.Ong Seongwu, son of E's, was drawn out to join the Annual Confrontare. The Ong family couldn't help but rejoice yet Seongwu, thinks otherwise.Seongwu didn't like the prince's way of running the show and he doesn't like the Prince at all. Prince Daniel is exhausted of the tradition and plans to put to an end of the Annual Confrontare. Both sick of the system. Yet never the same insights.Its the A vs. the B's, C's, D's, E's, and F's. Between the A-list and the E-list's fateful encounter, will hatred and anger turn into something more?×××♡×××





	1. PROLOGUE

\-- [A day before the Annual Confrontare]

A breeze blew inside the palace windows making the vibrant royal blue curtains dance. Double knocks were heard outside Daniel's room. He didn't respond and this was the queue for the intruder to turn the knob.

"Hey, Dan?"

"'Sup." Daniel needn't to turn around to see the uninvited guest.

"You know its tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I do." Jonghyun rested his back against the doorway, looking at the broad back of his bestfriend. Sometimes he wonders if Daniel was actually busy or was just pretending to be.

"Not nervous, aren't you? The Committee of the Contfrontare will be drawing out the delegates later."

"No, I'm not nervous and; yes, I'm very much aware." Silence. Scribbling of pen occupied the dead air. He was doing this since he was 12.

"Very well, I'll see you in the afternoon broadcast, Your highness." Daniel nodded. With a hoping sigh, Lord Jonghyun left the halls.

The prince stopped in his journal. 

He knew that it was the time of the year again -- the Annual Confrontare. This time, before he age another year and become King, he decided to end this challenge once and for all.

"The hell with every men in this country; I shall stand victorious at the very end."


	2. Chapter 2

\-- [5 days before the Annual Confrontare]

Ong family was never been ecstatic after receiving the mail this morning. They can finally lift the mountain of debts that's been resting on their shoulders for years and Seongwu, the only XY-chromosome child of the family was their one-way ticket to the Annual Confrontare.

On the contrary, Seongwu hated the idea. "You what?"

"Son, its time for us to grab the opportunity to mobilize our social listing," Mrs. Ong smiled. 

"You've been dodging this event eversince you turned 20. Now, I think you should give it a shot."

"Mom, wth?! You filled out the form in my stead? Without me knowing it?" Seongwu felt like choking.

"Actually, I did." Seoyu raised her hand along with her brows. She just wanted to tease her little brother by adding more fuel to the fire.

"Seoyu??! SERIOUSLY?"

"Hey its not like I signed you up for military or death sentence?" He can feel his ears getting number every second. He doesn't want to hear any of these anymore.

"Chill lil bro." Seongwu could only hold his breath.

"Seongwu," Mrs. Ong held her son's hand. He's weak for this gestures. He's weak for his family, in general. 

"Your father has been away in Australia for years now. All he ever wanted was for us to have a better life and this, my son, is our chance to elevate our listing!"

He's weak for his family, but sometimes their reasoning are not quite... well, considerate. Seongwu could only bury his head in his hand.

"We love you, Seongwu. Now go be our family's Prime!"

"Ugh. Screw this family."

The Annual Confrontare is the only opportunity bestowed by the constitution to all male offspring of a family from every listing, to challenge an A-list to a duel that excludes death in order to gain a favor. Favors may vary upon the request of the Prime -- the victor from the lower listing. It may be elevation of listing, employment in the palace, a business grant, financial support, and many more.

Seongwu's family was stuck in the E-list as their father worked as a journalist in his youth. However, due to their debts and increasing demands, he left the country to work overseas. 

"Congratulations!"

"Stop it, Minhyun. I'm not happy even the slightest." Seongwu has the longest face since this morning and Minhyun, his best bud, find it funny.

"What's so bad with being confirmed as an eligible bachelor for the Confrontare? Its not like you're already qualified for the top 20..."

Seongwu stopped in his tracks and shot glares at his friend. He's been pushed to the wall by his beloved family, and now its his bestfriend's turn. If he was confirmed as a candidate then its not impossible to qualify, and that's the problem.

"Know what's bad?"

"What?"

"The fact that we're against the A's?!!--"

"I know that, genius. But could you just look at it on another angle? You know, perhaps if you win, you could wish for your father home and elevate your listing? Or wish for a job in the Blue Palace, may be?" 

"Dude, did you just stuff my mouth with sushi?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Seongwu chewed and swallowed the free food. As if he'll become the Prime. Both of them were picking on each other until they reach the Treehouse.

"Minhyun bro!"

"Seonho, what's up?" An 18-year old guy ran to Minhyun which caught him offguard with an embrace. Seongwu bit his lower lip to refrain himself from laughing.

"Oh, its the fox and the 3-point seal!"

"Sup, Don Mills--" The Treehouse's father made a serious face. Seongwu blinked, he really can't read this man sometimes.

"--sir!" Minhyun added. He elbowed Seongwu and mouthed: honorofics please.

"I heard that you guys are joining the Annual Confrontare?" Don Mills sipped from his can of Sapporo.

"Yes, Seongwu here got the confirmation mail for the qualifying round."

"Is that so?" Don Mills's gaze shifted to Seongwu. He's still irritated from what happened but he can't possibly exhibit such disposition in front of his leader.

"Well, that's right." How he wish that Don Mills would not kick him out of The Treehouse.

The Treehouse is an underground revolutionary party that was founded by Don Mills and Cheetah. They are a D-list and C-list who wanted to help other lists to get the betterment of life. All lists from C to F are welcome to join as they are united by one goal: to scrap the system of listing.

"Its a good opportunity, Seal."

"Why, may I ask?" Isn't this what we avoided the most? To be associated with the stupid challenge day with the prince? Seongwu thought.

"Ironically speaking but it will benefit our movement for we can finally progress our plan." The leader gulped the last drop of beer. The two brothers exchanged looks.

"With you guys in the Confrontare, we can make it happen this year, before the prince becomes the king."


	3. Chapter 3

\-- [3 days before the Annual Confrontare]

Hustling-and-bustling was nothing new for the Blue Palace, especially during this time of the year. From gardeners to guards, one cannot catch a single shadow idling around.

Everything was fast-paced, except for Daniel.

"Good Morning, Your Highness." 

The palace maids and butlers pulled their breaks after spotting the prince in the halls, like not in a rush.

He was headed to the King's office, a clipboard and a couple of record file in hand. Daniel nodded once to the helpers. He knew they needed to be in their workplaces, so he didn't bother asking.

In three days, the commencement of what he calls as "royal-publicity variety show" will take place. All he has to do is to break his 10-year record of sending all Primes home crying, dreams shattered.

Once he's king, a new era will begin. Daniel has been chanting this in his head for weeks now.

"My apologies, Your Highness, but the King is out of the country right now to take care of some business," The Prince's eyes darkened. Change will have to wait for now. Probably.

"He greatly insists that you monitor the preparations for today." Great. A royal homework. 

"Oh. Alright," Daniel hid the files behind his back, which he burned all night, and as well as his dismay. Mr. Han, the palace's head butler, coughed.

"I understand. Thank you, Mr. Han."

"Anytime, my Prince." He was about to exit the royal board room and scoop away his report, but Daniel paused in his track.

"One more thing, Mr. Han." The 70-year old head butler turned to his prince.

"Anything I can help you with, Your Highness?" Coughing.

"Can you please fetch me some anti-cough and allergens in the drug store?"

/*/*/*/

It was the first time Seongwu saw such long line. 

"Uh, Minhyun..?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me again why should I be standing in the middle of this nonsense?" Minhyun closed his newspaper and scowled at Seongwu.

"Your WHOLE family is counting on you; Don Mills and the Treehouse is counting on you too and; I'm counting on you, bro."

Seongwu stared into Minhyun's eyes. "Bro,"

"Bro."

"Screw you." The fox chuckled like crazy. Luckily, Seongwu is in 101st in the line, out of 102.

Today is the final day of picking the qualifying gents who will participate in the Annual Confrontare. The candidates' photos will be taken and will be sent to the Committee on Confrontare, alongside their personal information, to draw the top 10 for each listing.

The lottery will be broadcasted nationwide under the Seoul Broadcasting Network.

"Did you bring your masterpieces?"

"No?"

"Why not?"

"What for? Its not like I'm into this." Minhyun frowned. Photography was his bestfriend's first love and to flaunt his talent to the world was Seongwu's dream. Now, he's just wasting his opportunity.

"Seongwu! Minhyun!"

Both of them turned around. Seongwu's eyes almost dropped from its sockets. "Mom??"

"Hello Mrs. Ong, good day." Minhyun bowed.

"Hello dear, you look handsome as always!" A foxy smile curved from Minhyun's lips. First compliment of the day.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ong."

"Call me Auntie, child!"

While his mom's getting all gushy with his bestfriend, Seongwu couldn't help but act like vomitting from the sides. 

"What are you doing here, Mrs.-- Auntie, if I may ask?"

"Well of course, I'm here to support my hopes and dreams!"

"Who? Hwang Minhyun?" Seongwu answered with a sarcastic frown. Sometimes, he wonders if he's adopted and Minhyun is the biological son. Or worse, his mom just developed a crush on his bestfriend.

"Oh c'mon Mr. Jelly, YOU ARE MY HOPES AND DREAMS." An arm reached out to Seongwu and a kiss landed on his cheeks.

"Mom? Wth?" He could just melt in humiliation right now. In front of his foxy friend. Thanks to his publicly affectionate mother.

"What? Can I not kiss my tough-tootin' baby in front of everyone now?"

"Tough-tootin'?" Minhyun giggled. Flames burned around Seongwu's aura and he knows that Minhyun knows that someone's gonna die later.

/*/*/*/

"Danny boy!"

Daniel froze upon hearing that childish nickname. He turned to see the nightmare he's going to have while awake. "Baekho?"

Duke Dongho hurried down the grand staircase as Prince Daniel hesitantly approached him. The duke glanced at the guards from both sides and formally bowed to his Highness. "Prince,"

"Are you mocking me?"

"What do you think, cousin?" Daniel rolled his eyes and landed a soft punch on Dongho's shoulder. Both of them chuckled and greeted each other.

"Pardon my rudeness but do you have any business in my palace?"

"Soon." Dongho pointed out. "Soon to be yours, if I may say. Well, I'm here to spearhead the preparations for your grand event, Your Highness."

Indeed, Kang Dongho (also called Baekho), Duke of Gangnam, is the one manifesting a mature image in the room. So, despite being the more powerful one, Daniel chose to be low-key with his cousin. They have mutual respect for each other after all.

"What's with the big preparations? Its not like its different from last year's, is it not?"

"Oh ho, you better believe when I say it is." Dongho smirked. Now the prince is confused.

"How come?"

"You'll know, Prince. Once the King arrives and the broadcast starts." All that he can digest was the tap on the shoulder from Dongho and his grin, and everything else was blank in Daniel's mind. 

There's really this unfortunate omen that surrounds his cousin. Much greater than a black cat's appearance from an open window.

This was the nightmare he was anticipating.


	4. Chapter 4

\-- [A day before the Annual Confrontare]

"Rise and shine sleepy head! UP, UP, UP!"

Seongwu felt the cold kiss of November on his feet. He reached for his blanket but oddly, it wasn't there. His eyes lazily opened.

"Seoyu... give me back my blanket! Its freezing..!"

"Well you wouldn't freeze if you were as curvy as me."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Sunshine barged inside his room and Seongwu was a vampire. Protesting against his older sister will do him no good so he dragged himself off of bed.

"Morning, Son!"

"Morning..." Seongwu couldn't help but yawn. He went straight to the toilet because first things first in the morning.

Today was the day that all fathers and mothers have been waiting for. The day that the Committee on Confrontare will be drawing out the Top 50 gentlemen who shall join this year's challenge.

Mrs. Ong had to wake up early to cook scrambled eggs for Seongwu and sunny side-up for Seoyu as they wait for the broadcast to begin. Aside from Seongwu joining the draw, Mrs. Ong is thankful that they have a TV to watch the broadcast with.

"I hope this year's candidates are as good-looking as the Prince." Seoyu remarked in hope.

"Then I can't qualify, sister."

"Why is that?" Mrs. Ong halted the conversation and a possible headache that comes after sibling fights.

"Because you're unsightly?"

"Because I'm PERFECT." Seongwu winked and darted for a piece of scramble. Seoyu almost choked with her food. Mama Ong just snickered with her son's punchline.

A knock and a voice from the door echoed, "Seongwu??"

"I'll go get it." Seoyu stood up without a hinch. It was a rare sighting for Seongwu, to see his older sister go pick up the visitor. Is this perhaps the effect of realizing that he was too gorgeous to open a door in the morning?

Mrs. Ong spared a look on the wall clock, hanging from their floral wallpapered-living room, and quickly punched the power button on the remote control.

"Its almost time!"

//"A pleasant day to the One Country of Korea! This is a live telecast of the Annual Confrontare coverage brought to you by the Seoul Broadcasting Network..."//

And this is where my bitter youth begins, Seongwu thought.

"Knock, knock. Good morning, Ong family."

"Minhyun!"

"Hello Auntie, I'm sorry for the early intrusion... Here, a congratulatory gift for your son." Seongwu glared once at Minhyun, who was carrying a basket of goods, then focused back to his breakfast. What good morning.

"Have a seat, Minhyun." Seoyu kindly offered. If Seongwu knew, his sister ran to the door because she has memorized his bestfriend's voice.

"Bro,"

"Bro." They exchanged nods. Minhyun pulled a seat beside Seongwu and whispered.

"Don Mills wanted to give you that basket."

"For what?"

"I don't know. There is a letter under it, you go check it yourself."

"SHH! This is it everyone!" Mama Ong shushed the two and everyone's attention were pinned to the TV. Seongwu couldn't care less.

//"Time-check, its 7:30 in the morning. This is your host, Andy Chu, bringing you the live telecast of the annual lottery of the Confrontare!"//

Tension was rising inside the house. Seoyu, Mrs. Ong, and Minhyun cheered for the program, at least. Its like Seongwu isn't in the same table as their's.

//"Wow, I can't believe its the time of the year again, seeing youthful men standing up for his family... Alright, this is it folks! The first draw will be coming from the B-list. Mr. Go, the head committee chairman of the lottery will be drawing out the first 10 names. Sir?"//

"Tsk, tsk. Bad shot B's." Seoyu shook her head and crossed her arms. For the past years, the upper lists have been pulling their luck by influence to be the Prime of the Confrontare.

"Aren't you going for them? You know, B's are quite a face." Seongwu teased. His sister glowered at him.

"No. They can have all the money and power they want. Those greedy people sickens me."

//"First ball, an heir from Busan, Park Jihoon!"//

The heir's photo appeared in the TV with his glorious name, list, ID number, and his occupation. Seongwu was surprised to see how young the guy was, and how good-looking he is.

Seongwu glanced over his sister, mouth ajar, and eyes almost sparkling like a crystal. He fought back his laughter. Greedy people, what?

//"Looks like a prime minister's son will be joining us, and here we have Samuel Kim!"//

"Now that's a big shot."

//"For the third ball... another politician's pride, Minister Lee's son, David Lee!"//

If Seongwu could roll his eyes all day long then it might have seen his brain already. He just finished eating when he noticed his mom's brows furrowing. He stood, went to his mother's side, and sheltered her under his wing.

"Mom, relax." Mama Ong could only smile and nod, as she stroke her son's hands.

"I think this will take a while. Why don't we... eat first?"


	5. Chapter 5

\-- [A day before the Annual Confrontare]

A breeze blew inside the palace windows making the vibrant royal blue curtains dance. Double knocks were heard outside Daniel's room. He didn't respond and this was the queue for the intruder to turn the knob.  
  
"Hey, Dan?"  
  
"'Sup." Daniel needn't to turn around to see the uninvited guest. Its Lord Jonghyun, same class and his best friend in Produce Academy, school for royalty.

  
"You know its tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Jonghyun rested his back against the doorway, looking at the broad back of his bestfriend. Sometimes he wonders if Daniel was actually busy or was just pretending to be.  
  
"Not nervous, aren't you? The Committee on Contfrontare will be drawing out the delegates later."  
  
"No, I'm not nervous and; yes, I'm very much aware." Silence. Scribbling of pen occupied the dead air. He's been running this event since he was 12.  
  
"Very well, I'll see you in the afternoon broadcast, Your Highness." Daniel nodded. Ever since they were students, the Prince has this dominating aura around him. With a hoping sigh, Lord Jonghyun left the halls.  
  
The prince stopped in his journal.  
  
His final Confrontare year as a Prince has just begun. After the crown is passed to him, no more of this event shall be witnessed by his country.

That's his vow.  
  
"The hell with every men in this country; I shall stand victorious at the very end."

/*/*/*/

"I cant look! I can't look! Is it the E-list now?" Minhyun peeped to glance at the TV. The Ong family (featuring Minhyun) had gathered around the living room after a hearty meal to wait for the E-list. 

Every tick of the clock and every crunch of a popcorn is driving Seongwu nuts. How long should he lament over this? 

//"Now for this year's E-listers..."//

"Oh my precious, here it goes." Seoyu gripped the bowl of popcorn intensely.

//"Woah! Apparently, this listing has the MOST number of aspiring challengers that has been recorded in his history! Indeed, the spirit of our patriotism is burning!"//

Spirit of patriotism, my buttocks. Seongwu clenched his teeth. If there are so many challengers this year, then he has a thin chance.

//"For the first ball of E-list... Mr. Go?//

Going through the hellish balling of names was killing Seongwu. He stood, tapped Minhyun's arm, and headed to the kitchen. 

"What's the matter?"

"Haven't you heard that amateur host's comment?" He whispered loudly, pointing out to the TV in the living room. Minhyun's head tilted.

"He said that there are plenty of challengers this year! And if that's the case," The rising tension turned to excitement. Seongwu grabbed Minhyun on both forearms. A grin carving from his mouth.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE!!"

"SHH! Are you guys fighting in there?" No, both instantly replied.

"So, you're THAT happy?"

"Grand."

"I don't know Seongwu, but the universe likes to play with us sometimes. Keep that in mind." In a blink of an eye, Seongwu was left there alone, thrilled all by himself.

A rather supportive pal, he thought.

He was about to return to the living room when he saw the gift basket at the counter. A confidential message waiting for him underneath.

Seongwu opened the blood red envelope with the black seal of The Treehouse on it. He read it carefully:

_Seal,_

_You need to go inside the palace..._

Oh great, an order. Its like its a first encounter with those words from the heads.

_We knew that it was a tough year to get through, but we already processed it..._

That's good. Wait, they what?? Seongwu's eyes widened. In nervousness, he bolted to the living room.

"Minhyun! What's this all about?"

//"Ninth lucky person is, from Pyeongnam, Ong Seongwu!"//

Too late, his world started to crumble. Nothing was heard. He can only see flying pillows, her mom's joyous wail, and his ridiculous photo taken last two days ago, now seen by the whole country.

Embrace and 'congratulations' filled the room. For the first time in forever, Seongwu wanted to cry and elope with his remaining pride. If there is some more left.

Yet the letter has not yet concluded.

_Do not perish, for we sent your best friend to accompany you in your mission..._

 

//"Aaaand the last one! Another from Pyeongnam, Hwang Minhyun!"//

_May the odds be in our side._

_All hail the New Country of Korea!_

_\- D &C, The Treehouse_

Bewilderment. Betrayal. And beer. He could use some right now.

His voice seemed to have left him. His thoughts were shambled. Minhyun had done nothing.

"Isn't this great, son? Minhyun will be there too!"

"Huh, yeah.. right. Absolutely..."

From then onwards, Seongwu reminded himself not to trust the universe and its pranks.


	6. Chapter 6

\-- [9 hours before the afternoon broadcast for the Annual Confrontare]

Prince Daniel was patiently pacing around the Royal Hall for the Queen's arrival. He can't believe that both of his parents are putting the event aside. Or rather, putting him aside.

"Mother... where on the corners of Asia are you?"

Minutes later, the royal announcer barged in and the trumpet echoed through the hall. "Her Majesty, Queen Kang has just arrived."

"Mother? Oh, finally!" Daniel scurried over to the queen, ready to welcome her with a hug, but the sight of two ladies made him halt.

"Daniel, my Prince! How are you?"

"Greetings, Your Highness." Both women maintained a low-head and curtsied at the Prince, as they stood on both sides of the Queen. 

Daniel returned the greetings and couldn't help but stare. Out of curiosity.

"Mother, who are these stunning ladies, should I ask?"

"Oh, this is Lady Sejeong, from the House of the Kims in Gyeonggi-do." The lady with a long, curly, brown hair in the purple gown bowed.

"And this is Lady Somi, daughter of the minister of arts."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." The lady with a shoulder-length, brown-black hair in the pastel pink gown said.

"Likewise." The prince breathed. Though he could hardly understand what's with all these people.

The two ladies were lead to the Boudair, by which the Kangs were left discussing in the Royal Hall.

"Where have you been? I've been worrying for days!"

"Calm down, Daniel. Your mother just visited the rural areas, shopped for some souveneirs, had afternoon tea with other blue-bloods."

"And those two are?" The Queen frowned. Without any warning, she slapped the Prince's forehead.

"Ow!!"

"Prince Daniel Kang, an A-lister, top-of-the-line man among men, how dare you speak ill of our guests?!" Daniel could only rub and hold his stinging forehead. Her mom is truly scarier than the king, himself.

"You can't deny that by the end of this year, you are to be crowned as the King. However, how could that be possible if you have no wife at all?"

"Mother, its still too early for that." PAK! Another slap in the forehead, another yelp.

"What nonsense are you talking about? We are beyond late, my son! We need you to wed to the best woman there is and continue the line of the Kangs!" The Prince pouted. He never saw the Queen get too much drunk about the future. She's rushing too much.

"By the way, I'll be leaving the Confrontare issue to you and your father. Man-to-man talk, I say." The Queen stroked her son's hair and planted a kiss on Daniel's forehead. He didn't have the chance to protest, it might've gotten redder.

"Now if you need me, I'll just be in the boudair, drinking tea and talking to one of your future wife. Ciao!" 

Yup, there goes my beloved queen mother. Daniel thought as he watched his mother walk away on the red carpet.

The live telecast of the Confrontare lottery is still on-going. Daniel battles himself whether to watch and see his challengers' faces or to wait until the files are settled on his desk.

Or better yet, he find Mr. Han to do something about his stinging 'third-eye'.

/*/*/*/

Tapping. Clock ticking.

"I swear to the royal family, I didn't mean to hide this from you!"

More tapping. 

"Bro, I... ugh," Minhyun could only breath out and bow his head.

Birds are singing above the roof, a newsie is yelling and pedaling his way to deliver the newspapers, and the rich aroma of coffee is right under their nostrils -- a peaceful morning, indeed.

"Seongwu, forgive me."

Peaceful, until the broadcast revealed Minhyun's secret.

"Minhyun, buddy, my best pal," Seongwu started in a clear, calm tone.

Forgiveness was all Minhyun could ask for from his pal. Though he knows very well, that Seongwu has a tough heart. At times.

"How could you make me feel so stupid in that picture-taking line a couple of days ago?"

And here he goes.

"Telling me that the whole humanity is counting on me, while you, were also in this too?" Scammed. Seongwu just experienced serious fraud and now he's traumatized.

"I'm sorry, really!"

"Why?"

Slowly, Minhyun stared at Seongwu's eyes. He's sad, he thought.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Because... I wanted to surprise you--"

"Well, I am very much ASTOUNDED, mister! Excellent job on that one." Minhyun gulped and froze.

He can't win over his best friend's strong personality. Seongwu's the best guy he's known, so he regrets everything.

"--and I just happen to know about this last night, from DM."

The coldness in Seongwu's eyes began to melt. He knew that Minhyun can never lie to him. Hide a secret? Sure he could. But bro code is absolute.

"You... HUH?"

"Its difficult to explain but DM must've decided on things before I could even meddle." Minhyun clasped his hands and looked on the ground.

"Wait, so does this mean that... Don Mills fixed your papers, then tampered with the lottery??" Both of their eyes popped out and rushed to cover Seongwu's mouth. Four palms against a big mouth.

"SHHH!!"

The two reflected about how sly and determined their bosses are. They are starting to quiver from fear, just imagining the consequences if they both ended up losing.

"We better glue our feet to the ground," Minhyun stared at his friend's burning intensity.

"Because we can not afford to fall down from the mountain." 

/*/*/*/

"Your Highness, the King awaits you." 

Triumphing over his stinging forehead, Prince Daniel turned to Mr. Han with a delighted smile upon hearing this.

He almost jumped out of his office chair and hugged the butler, but didn't. At least he tried not to.

"Finally," He said to himself. Before he could pass by the old guy, he tapped Mr. Han's shoulder twice and remarked. "Do not forget to drink the medicines I ordered you to buy, three times a day."

"Yes, Your Highness. I am truly grateful to your kindness."

He was more grateful to the butler's unconditional service. Daniel swept the record file that was waiting to be scanned by the King, two days ago, and brought it with him.

He needs to brief his plan to the King at once. 

"Your majesty," After triple knocks, Daniel calmly entered the King's office and greeted his father.

"My son! How are you doing?"

"Quite positive, father." He beamed.

"I would like to apologize for my absence, days before this event started, son. Overseas business is rather handful and needs to be taken care of immediately. Not that its more important than my own child. No offense, Daniel." The King's deep chuckling voice echoed in the room. It was contagious, so Daniel snickered too.

"None taken. Being a King means not only looking out for your own offspring, but also for your children, as a father of this country." Amazement.The King was speechless with his son's intellect.

"I have raised you right, haven't I?" He placed a hand over Daniel's shoulder and smiled. "Someday, you will become the greatest ruler that this country has ever known."

"Thank you father." That's going to happen soon, Daniel thought.

The prince proceeded with his agenda with the King and submitted his reports as well as the proposition regarding the Confrontare. As expected, the King just scanned the records and closed it, saying he'll review them after the afternon broadcast.

Right, the broadcast. Daniel almost forgot. He was too busy waiting for the king.

"By the way, I have the official list of the challengers for this year's Confrontare.' The King tapped on the stack of folders with the Committee on Confrontare's logo in front.

It was a temptation to borrow it, so Daniel brushed it away.

"Um, regarding this year's Confrontare," Daniel caught his father's attention.

"Duke Dongho had told me that there are changes in the event, may I know how it will differ from last year, Your Majesty?"

"So, you and your cousin already talked about it," The King abandoned the document he was reading and focused on the prince.

"Not much, per se." The King nodded.

"I see. Well brace yourself, my Prince, for I have prepared this event before my future successor takes over. Your logical and critical thinking, establishment of relationship with other people, just and fair judgement, and the true essence of being a Kang shall be put under the test."

Heart thumping. Throat gulping. Full of surprises.

"This year, you shall not only take your fellowmen head-on but you have to train them to become a Prime, yourself."

Hm, wait... What...???

"P-Pardon me?"

"You, Prince Daniel Kang, the heir of the A bloodline of Kangs, our country's future King, shall be the one to choose the Prime you ought to face in a duel."

Daniel blinked. He recognized that way of speaking. He's done for it.


	7. Chapter 7

\-- [2 hours before the afternoon broadcast for the Annual Confrontare]  
  
No doubt that the cold season is just around the corner; the King witnessed how the warmness of his chamomile tea escaped the air. That morning, the head of the Committee on Confrontare had dropped by to his office to submit the compilation of this year's challengers for the King's overview.  
  
"Your Majesty, the compiled data sheet of the challengers."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Yoo."  
  
He hadn't touch the folders since then, to be honest. Thanks to his interrogative son.  
  
"Kim Samuel, Park Jihoon, Lee Daehwi," The King marveled the photos of the B-listers as he flip through the pages.  
  
"Hmm, impressive." This is going to be a tough year for the prince, he shook his head in delight.  
  
"Not bad, hmm..."  
  
B's, C's, D's, E's, and F's -- they all went under the King's inspection. A bunch of hopefuls are waiting and that's going to be troublesome. Daniel must keep an eye out for the best of the best.  
  
The King quickly flipped the folder. SWISH, a paper flew out and lied down the maroon-tinted carpet.  
  
Its an E-list.  
  
"7, 8, 9... Where is--Oh, there it is."  
  
Right before the King's fingertips have touched the paper's prints, his eyes darted the photo that almost gave him a heart attack. "Mother of rice cakes,"  
  
Due to excess laughter.  
  
"Pff--What is this? Pffft--HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
His low, deep laughing voice occupied the office. Good thing, the walls are sound-proof. No one can hear the crazy laughter inside.  
  
"This kid...! How hilarious!" Breath, breath, and calm down. The King struggled to catch his breath, then focused on the photo of the guy who was making a funny face.  
  
"To submit this personal data sheet with that mocking photo, he sure have guts, eh? Unbelievable." It was cold, yet the King can feel himself sweating. Indeed, laughter is the best medicine as to sense of humor is the best heater.  
  
"Ong. Ong Seongwu, Hehehe..."  
  
He tapped the paper twice.  
  
"This kid, I like him."  
  
/*/*/*/

Daniel flattened his collar once more, brushed his hair for the nth time, and straightened his white designer-coat. He's ready. More than ready.  
  
Pacing swift as the wind, he arrived at the Royal Reception Hall of the King and Queen, wherein cameras, a crew on a coffee break, and four empty sofas under the spotlight await him.  
  
"Did I miss anything?"

"Yes you did, Dan." A calm and manly voice called out from behind.

He turned to respond to the familiar nickname given by a familiar person.

"Jonghyun!" Daniel could never mistook him for anyone.

Leaning from the doorway, Jonghyun matched Daniel's steps towards him, embraced each other, and gave one another a pat on the back.

"Haven't seen you in for so long?"

"What nonsense are you spouting? We just conversed yesterday." 

"Well..." It feels like Daniel is a different person when he's inside his den and another one when he's outside of it.

"I just feel like I'm talking to someone else right now." That unmistakable smile, bright aura, and prince-ly look, is far from the Daniel he saw in the prince's room.

This persona is: I'm the Prince, now bow down and worship my charms. Let's get this on!

Jonghyun knew it better than anyone. 

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Daniel gave a reassuring tap on Jonghyun's shoulder.

"Its just me." And that made everything okay.

"Well, well, well, Prince Danny." Behind the curtains a shadow emerged,ķ and at the front door, a prominent manly figure rose to life and marched down the carpet to greet the prince.

"Baekho?" Precisely.

"What are your business here? Aren't you supposedly in Paju, supervising the military boot camp?" 

"Yes, I already have. In fact, I'll be back there after I watch my lousy cousin on-air." Feeling the hint of intimidation, the Prince's back straightened even more and tightened his core.

"Pardon? I do a hundred of push-ups every single day." 

"Oh really? That's great! I've done a hundred and fifty this morning." Daniel's expression straightened. Humility will keep him high, he reminded himself.

"So did Uncle King tell you already?"

"Hm?"

"About the international viewing?"

Twelve -- 10 years ago, Daniel first faced a camera at this age. Growing up, he wasn't fond of mass communication and show business, but he didn't fear it too.

But why is his lips getting drier and number? Is he trembling right now?

"Oh, I guess he didn't. Not yet." Jonghyun got the hint and elbowed his fellow acquaintance too.

"Duke, would you mind?" 

"Not at all."

International viewing. That's the reason why the King flew overseas, to execute the first ever overseas broadcast of the Confrontare. Another headache for Daniel.

Clapping. 3 claps were heard from the director. 5 minutes.

"Looks like you're about to get seen by the world."

"Y-Yes. I think so too." He doesn't have any choice, he's the prince.

Its show time.

/*/*/*/

No, no, and no.

"For pete's sake brother! You just have to sit down, zip your mouth, and watch the afternoon live!"

It was the usual sibling tug-of-war, only Seongwu was the rope. It was war between the wall and Seoyu's urge to see the Prince. "NO! I already joined this phony competition, now let me grab some Z's!"  
  
"Would you stop quarreling you two?" Mrs. Ong carried a bowl of popcorn on one hand and sweet lemon juice on the other. Settling down on the couch, she hit the volume up and called her offsprings.  
  
"Seoyu, Seongwu, get over here."  
  
"Yes Mom." In a blink of an eye, the two straightened up, like they're no sworn enemy-siblings, no wall-rape happening, and no arguments at all.  
  
A mother's magic, indeed.  
  
//"Good afternoon Korea, Good afternoon World! This is the nation's talker, Andy Chu bringing you the coverage of the Annual Confrontare!"//  
  
The women of the house clapped with excitement, while Seongwu frowned.  
  
//"Without further a do, let us all welcome our country's majestic rulers, the A-lists, the Royal Kang family!"//  
  
The cameras shifted to another angle and the glorious entrance of three enchanting people shone before the whole country.  
  
After the King, Queen, and Prince Kang sat across the host, they began talking about the King's mood, the international broadcast, and his plans for the nation.  
  
The Queen was then asked about seeing the Prince for the final time as he take on his competitors.  
  
//"Proud, more than ever."//  
  
All of it bored the sane out of Seongwu. His head rested on his palms, already blinking heavily.  
  
//"What a wonderful mother Our Majesty is, isn't she? Now, for the highlight of our show... Prince Daniel Kang, how will you express yourself today? Not only to the korean viewers but also across borders?"//  
  
"EEEEEEEEK, HIS HIGHNESS!!!"  
  
Seongwu was about to yell and complain about his sister's exaggerated reaction but he froze.  
  
Unconsciously, Seongwu stared, marveled the heaven's the view before him.  
  
A refreshing and dreamy face smiled across the the screen. A dashing guy occupied the whole frame.  
  
Prince Daniel.

//"Ah, first off, good afternoon to you Mr. Chu. To my fellow countrymen,  a pleasant afternoon and to our dear overseas viewers, greetings!"//

He blinked hard, probably a couple? Quadruple? Many times but he can't remember already. He isn't a fan of the show (or even the TV in general) so its natural for him to be amazed by the cameo of an A-list celebrity.

//"I am beyond grateful for today's broadcast that has extended its connections globally, today onwards. I promise that I shall exert my very best effort in every challenge that I will face. All I ask is your everlasting support to withstand all of my challengers."

"Any message to your challengers before you meet them tomorrow?//

Once again, the cameras zoomed in the Prince's fine face. Obviously, this is the least favorite ange of the cameraman, Seongwu rolled his eyes.

What an irritatingly telegenic man.

//"I'll take everyone of you, head-on. Goodluck and may the man stand triumphant. I'll see you all tomorrow."//

"Oh god, did he just..? Seongwu, you better lose, understood?!"

"Beat it sis." No doubt, the guy is stunning, but he can get on your nerves.

//"Wow! What an absolutely strong statement, Your Highness. Do you think your challengers are already shaking? Intimidated, perhaps?"//

"You wish." Seongwu mumbled to himself.

//"Oh, they should be."//

Ripped. The sofa's skin almost got scratched out by Seongwu. "We'll see about that, soft boy."


	8. Chapter 8

\-- [Day of the Annual Confrontare]

"Remember to brush your teeth every after snack, hm?"

"Aaand, don't forget to ask for the Prince's sign for me, okay?" 

"Absolutely no can-do." Seoyu pinched her brother's cheeks. After a while, Seongwu raised the white flag.

Mrs. Ong held her son's hands and made a happy yet pained expression.

"Don't get into trouble."

"Then, what's the point of this, Mom?"

"Seongwu, I'm serious. Be careful." He sighed. Mama Ong is just full of concern for her beloved heir.

"I will. The carriage's waiting, I gotta go." Seongwu grabbed his mother in a tight embrace, a hug that will last until he finally flees out of the royal 'dungeon'.

"I will miss you, son."

"So will I, Mom. Take care." He planted a peck on Mama Ong's forehead.

"Goodluck brother." After Seongwuhad let go of his mother, he turned to his older sister and they did their sibling hand shake, finishing off with a hug too. "Thanks big sis."

"All right, we're getting too emotional now. I'll see you in no time!" It was 5 feet away to reach the royal carriage's door. He gradually started pacing down their front yard's path. 

Fate is waiting up ahead.

"Bye son! Goodluck! We love you!"

"Don't forget my souveneir! Kiss the Prince for me!!"

"Hell no, Seoyu!?"

The Ong household watched and waved as the young man of the house, their last strand of hope, filled the royal carriage. It will take Seongwu to get home for a while.

The horses neighed, it was time to go. 

Seongwu captured every detail of their yard, from the grass up to their house's roof, her sister's proud smile and her mother's tears. 

He suddenly wanted to get off.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU BOTH! I WILL BECOME THIS YEAR'S PRIME, THAT'S A PROMISE!" 

He shouted, with his voice fading away as the carriage moved on with his head out the window.

That wasn't his goal, but he just felt like saying it and it felt good.

/*/*/*/

8:00

"Are the carriages here?" 

The butlers and maids were tailing along the Prince, struggling to keep up with Daniel's fast pace.

"Not yet, Your Higness."

"How much longer will it take them?"

"Perhaps 45 minutes or about an hour, my Prince."

His forehead wrinkled after hearing Mr. Han's hypothesis. What a nuisance. The button is on Daniel's sleeves is also being a nuisance. 

"If they arrive without me in the palace, have Butler Won escort them to the Blue Mansion, after the noontime broadcast."

"Understood, Your Highness." The flock of sheeps halted in the staircase after their sheperd raised his hand in dismissal. The alpha sheep bowed with the flock.

Mr. Han knew that Prince Daniel would be off to escape his nightmare. He didn't bother asking because he didn't need to. 

It was written all over his face.

/*/*/*/

11:00

Tall trees, western-style structures, sophisticatedly-dressed people, and a faraway path waiting to be tracked -- this was Seongwu's ideal photography ground. 

And now, he's seeing it with his own two eyes. He is rethinking whether he would be thanking god for this scenery.

Its more beautiful than he ever imagined. 

The carriages led all the gentlemen to the front doors of the Blue Palace. Seongwu arrived fifth out of all all the E-list. And of course, the second to the last carriage to arrive. He can't help but feel... lucky.

"Seongwu bro!"

"Minhyun bud," In he went to Minhyun's arms. He was almost out of breath before he could even speak. "How come you arrived earlier? And what's up with that bright aura of yours?"

"Just glad I'm in this together with you."

"Bro,"

"Bro."

"UGH, quit those womanizer-lines."

"By the way, have you seen those B-listers? Especially, the Park guy?" From a distance, a pink-haired guy stood out as he talked with his fellow B-listers.

Jihoon noticed the duo's stares and scowled back. They prentended to whistle in reflex.

Despite Minhyun's company, Seongwu felt the rising tension among all the gents. He never felt more inferior in his whole life.

The trumpet blew. The enormous wooden doors opened, Mr. Han waiting at the top of the stairway.

"Greetings gentlemen, the Blue Palace welcomes and humbly invites you all inside."

Murmurs echoed in the air, followed by the sound of footsteps marching inside the palace. The 50 challengers now stepping into their opponent's base.

"I'm sorry but where is the Prince?" A D-list raised his hand.

"Unfortunately, His Highness has to run some errands and requested to keep you company in his stead."

"Who are you anyway?" An F-list retorted.

"I am Mr. Han, the Palace's head butler and the Confrontare challengers' advisor, at your service." Mr. Hans politely bowed to his guests.

The Prince's butler as our guidance counselor? Isn't this ironic? Seongwu's face turned sour.

"Gentlemen, may I request that each and everyone of you to please proceed to the Common Room for the preparation of the noontime broadcast." 

"How about our stuff?"

"Your belongings are already taken care of by the palace butlers, maids, and footmen. Do not worry, for your things will be inside your assigned rooms already." Mr. Han confidently responded. Everyone seemed contented and began to move to the East Wing.

All but Seongwu.

"Excuse me," He raised his hand, with his eyes pinned on the butler, his expression deadpan. "When will we meet the Prince?"

The pile of listers stopped and stared. Every eyes blinked hard. Mr. Han took him a second to respond. What an eager lad, he suppose. "Soon, sir."

"Oh. Thank you," The corner of Seongwu's lips curving up slowly. "Mr. Han."


	9. Chapter 9

11:40

Wherever you turn your head, polished gentlemen crowded the Common Room. Maids and butlers scurried here and there to deliver each challenger's black suit and to put on their make-ups.

Its almost time to meet the world.

"Is this thing... necessary to wear??"

"Of course, sir. The A's only want the best for their citizen's viewing experience." Asked Seongwu, just as the maid was about to finish his eye shadow. He never thought of borrowing his mom or sister's cosmetics when he was a kid; now, he can't believe he got to wear one.

Later on, every challenger was completely well-dressed. They started to chat and check out each other.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Sir Ong Seongwu? Pride of Pyeongnam?"

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Sir Hwang Minhyun? The annoying bastard of all times?"

"Hey!"

"What?" Seongwu chuckled as Minhyun glared at him. Both of them were wearing the same class of suit-- a black shiny one. They got to wear the same shade of royal blue neckties too.

Actually, many of them have the same styles.

Minhyun spoke lowly and subtly pointed out Park Jihoon and Kim Samuel's identical black suits with royal blue bow tie.

"Why are we even comparing our outfits with them?"

"Because, this is where the battle starts."

/*/*/*/

12:30

3, 2, 1. And Roll.

"Good afternoon everyone! Good afternoon One Country of Korea! This is your royal host, once again, ANDY CHU!" The host glided elegantly down the Ball Room's staircase and stood right front of the cameras. All eyes on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you have been waiting for! The Annual Confrontare shall now commence!" The crew began to jostle mutely, and started lining the challengers behind the camera.

"To formally start this wonderful event, I present you all, the entrance of this year's Confrontare challengers!"

Cue in music.

Listers were pushed on the back to enter the red carpet towards their seat. Seongwu shook his hands vigorously and breathed deeply. Minhyun patted his back and gave him a fist.

"E-listers!" Its show time.

All the shine of the spotlights hit Seongwu's face as he marched down in a pile with the rest of his fellow listers.

There were no audiences yet he felt millions of eyes piercing him.

"SMILE AND WAVE!" A crew avidly reminded them and even demonstrated how. Even before the program started, a production staff told them all to project.

Minhyun did his part and appealed to the cameras, but Seongwu, who was right in front of him in the line, lost his way to stardom.

He had Minhyun to elbow him so he could go back to his senses.

They trailed along and was led to a set of chairs, between the F-lists and D-lists.

"Just calm yourself, you can get through this..." Seongwu reminded himself as he thrive to stand confidently, along the other gentlemen.

After everyone was settled, the 50 posh men were allowed to be seated.

"Hello gentlemen, its fascinating to see you all in person right now. I can say that each and everyone of you are absolutely stunning."

Andy Chu croaked, all of the guys smiled and some ears burnt red.

The objective of the Annual Confrontare noon time premiere is to introduce the gentlemen to the viewers, gain their interests, and have a briefing about the mechanics of the event.

Basically, this is where the audience picks up their Primary choice. To tally the crowd favorites.

"As you all know, at the very beginning of your encounter with the Prince, only 35 of you shall remain and the rest will be eliminated."

Eyebrows furrowed, tension rose up in the air, the Seal still sitting awkwardly.

"But of course, we are not that cruel to cut you off ruthlessly... the audience are."

Every adam's apple gulped. Small whispers were captured by the camera.

"Behold, I have here the list of the top 10 people's choice of this year's Confrontare." Like a wizard, Andy Chu made a royal blue envelope to appear out of thin air.

What makes the scene dumbfounding is either the trick he did or the list waiting to be announced inside.

"If I may say, these gentlemen surely caught our patron's attention and affection. They MIGHT be the ones safe from the first elimination."

Minhyun suddenly reached for Seongwu's wrist. He turned to see his best friend squeezing the blood out of him. Nervous yet confidently smiling in front of the crowd.

How professional.

"All the way from the tenth place, we have... Ahn Hyungseob, an E-list!"

Wow, what a coincidence. A fellow E-list made it. Seongwu's head was full of those sarcastic comments.

He already told himself not to expect because he DID NOT ask for this.

Yet why is his chest suddenly thumping hard?

"We have Jung Sewoon, a C-list!"

"For the first time in 10 years, we gained a tie! We have Im Youngmin and Lee Donghyun, both D-listers!"

Boring. Its getting duller at the moment. Seongwu's eyes traveled from every corner of the Ball Room. 

Can he go home and sleep now?

"Another E-lister, Ong Seongwu!"

Oh, good for hi--

"Huh?"

"BRO!" The two best buddies almost forgot that they were on television. Half of the seats turned to their direction and they have to cover their mouths in order to hide their flaming happiness.

"You got in!!"

"No, I... I guess did??"

"Lucky rascal, you said you won't even compete."

"Yes I won't. But... I did not make this decision, you know." Seongwu remarked with a hint of boasting. Minhyun read between the lines and smacked him silently and subtly.

"Owning the fifth spot, Bae Jinyoung, a C-list!"

"We have Hwang Minghyun, an E-lister for the fourth spot!"

And yes, like girly girls, they went giddy over 'nothing'.

Well, that's what they said.

"Folks, the following names really made the battle fierce, for their differences are only by decimal points!"

"I bet you all, its the glorious B-listers." An F-list leaned backwards to the two and murmured. The best friends shared a stare.

"You think so?"

"Its definitely them. I got this feeling inside my bone marrows..."

"I present you, the Holy Trinity of B's!"

The guy's correct, alright.

"Garnering the third seat, Kim Samuel!" The spotlight moved across the seats and shone at Kim Samuel's dashing face. Clapping began.

"The close-yet-still-needs-a-push, our second crowd favorite, Lee David!" Applause went louder than the previous one.

"And... this year's crowd favorite, no wonder and no doubt... garnering the highest pointing crowd interest, Park Jihoon!" Spotlights knew who to worship, and Jihoon was definitely their master.

Everybody applauded with appreciation, amazement and bitterness.

"A face of a chaebol..." Minhyun sighed.

"A face of an angel with a demonic smile." Seongwu nodded in dismay.

"Now, gentlemen, I shall now explain to you the mechanics of our Confrontare." The royal blue envelope came flying out of the frame, as Andy Chu beamed naturally like it was nothing.

"Under His Majesty's request, all of you shall reside in the royal mansion, where each of you will be trained and be put to a test by the Prince himself."

Seongwu and Minhyun's eyes widened. This was not like the preceeding years.

"Every week, the Prince shall test you, one by one, and the eviction shall be based on your performances."

"The Prince's royal butlers shall be your aid inside the mansion. It will be a battle until their are only 11 Aces left. And only 1 shall be called Prime."

There was sudden shift of ambiance --from a light and excited mood to a burdened and gloomy aura. Gentlemen's prayers flooded the heaven's gateway as of that moment.

"Another thing, no one is entitled to leave the mansion, unless you are evicted."

A house-arrest? Seongwu's forehead wrinkled.

"So, I'll see you all again, once the first batch of evictees are aired. I bid you all good luck and may the best challenger triumph!" 

A sign from the production staff was rose, it read; ALL STAND.

"And this has been Andy Chu, your rooooyal host, greeting you a pleasant day and may the spirit of oneness be with you all!"

In a split second, after the music faded out, the Ball Room went dim. Even Seongwu's hope dimmed.

Now that he's officially joined the Confrontare and has been saved by the viewers, he can't get a grip of his plans anymore: To leave or to stay?

/*/*/*/

 

17:50 

"I am Butler Won," a butler in his early 40's bowed and welcomed the 50 gentlemen with a cold smile.

"And I shall be the one in-charge of your safe and comfortable stay in the royal mansion. Please do come in."

"Wow, what a tough greeting."

"For what its worth, we're finally here." _And I can finally rest my head in a soft pillow somewhere,_ Seongwu thought as Minhyun and him walked side-by-side along the others.

Room designations were distributed and each challengers were given a room mate. Unfortunately, Minhyun and Seongwu were just neighbors.

Guess who got himself a new friend.

"Ha Sungwoon, mate!"

"Ah. Seongwu, Ong Seongwu." They shook hands and exchanged smiles. Awkward ones, from Seongwu.

"Ong? Woah, that's a really unique family name you got there. Can I call you by that?" 

"Uh, sure. Whatever's fine."

"Cool, Ong."

This is gonna be a long night for Seongwu before the first eviction.

When the clock chimed 19:00, all of the challengers were assembled for dinner in the dining area. 

A very, very spacious one.

After that, they were granted a free time for themselves to explore but not to exceed the gates.

Seongwu knew exactly what to do with that time in his hands.

"Going out?"

"Uh, yes hyung." Seongwu and Sungwoon has established their rankings and even though Sungwoon's an F, Seongwu respected him as an elder.

"Okay, I'll just be here, doing my skin care regime. Have fun, Ong!" Thanks to the room service of the palace, Sungwoon finally got his hands on his dream skin care products that he can not afford due to his listing. 

No farmer's grandson can be seen with a facial mask before sleeping. Yet, look at him now.

"Thanks. I'll be back before you knew it."

Seongwu grabbed his camera's strap and raced outside the open.

/*/*/*/

22:00

It was almost late. 

If Daniel could swear at his best friend and cousin, he could have done it, lest he's drunk.

The Prince's carriage parked right down the mansion's doors. The guards bowed as Daniel went straight inside the enormous white doors.

"Your Highness!"

"Butler Won, forgive my tardiness. May I know if the gentlemen have arrived?"

"Yes, my Prince. They have settled in already, had their dinner, and are soon to be told to sleep."

"And the gates?"

"Closed and secured, as you wished." Daniel was still catching his breath. Whenever he's stressed and pressured, his chest aches a little.

"Okay. Are they aware of the 'lights-off' policy?"

Butler Won's eyes shook. Too late.

"Alright, send the footmen and the maids to each room and have them announce it to them. Strict orders from the palace that they must comply."

"Yes, Your Highness." Butler Won bowed once more after Daniel gave him a single nod and left.

He needs to find Butler Han to talk about the first eviction.

Daniel was pacing with an indescribable speed, like he always does, and didn't realize he came to the mansion garden.

It was puzzling to see that the doors were still wide open so Daniel approached the guards about it. "We apologize for our ignorance of the time, Your Highness. We shall close this gate at once."

"No, no. Its... not a big deal. Just a reminder."

"Understood, my Prince." There was brief silence.

"Can you just... give me moment." The guards saluted and stepped aside to the hallways, giving the whole balcony of the garden to the Prince himself.

He leaned his weight towards the marble railing. Stars looked down at him with their twinkling eyes. The freezing wind blew across his hair, making it dance. He felt the sting of exhaustion in his veins.

"It has begun."

CHAK!

A flashing sound rustled behind the bush, right down the balcony.


	10. Chapter 10

12:30

"You sure about that? If you just follow the King's line-up then... you already lost to yourself."

"Are you implying that I should just... wing the King's orders? Be a rebel of my own blood?"

"Its not like that, Danny. We just want to give you an opportunity to decide for yourself. After all, you ARE future king."

Prince Daniel's grip tightened on the royal blue file folder. Inside is the list of the King's passed and denied challengers.

"Did Uncle King tell you to strictly obey it?" Daniel grew silent.

"In my opinion, you could choose your own line-up. Learn to establish your own judgment and independency."

Lord Jongyun took a sip from his wine goblet. Duke Dongho offered another fill to Lord Jonghyun and he couldn't say no to it. Daniel, the youngest, sat between the royal drinkers.

"I better get going. Thanks a lot, guys."

"Pleasure's ours, my Prince!" Lord Jonghyun mocked. If he was not tipsy like now, Daniel swore he could have ordered Dongho's palace guards to throw him into the dungeon.

"Hey couz," Dongho called Daniel before he could even leave the dining room.

"Just remember, this event is YOURS."

"Yeah."

"So, claim it." With an almost-tipsy encouragement, Prince Daniel took off from the Duke's palace, the royal blue file folder still secured by a seal.

/*/*/*/

22:00

Someone pinch Seongwu because he's still dreaming. Awake.

He must admit, the royal landscape artists had done their jobs well. Although, everything in that place was actually worth-capturing.

Seongwu's camera was his very first friend and his first love too, since it was gift handed down by his father to him when he turned 17. It was a polaroid camera, imported all the way from the States.

This was Seongwu's hobby. To explore and capture the beauty in every creation.

He let himself get lost with photography, to hide the loneliness he's feeling that moment. First dinner without his family. Sleeping on a different bed, yet much, much, more comfortable than the one in his bedroom.

He can't believe that he wanted to hear his sister's voice. Or even want to embrace his mom.

Oh, the sweet smell of regrets.

"Tsk, I better get out of this wealthy paradise instantly!"

Then it occurred to him: He has not yet seen or met the Prince in person. Thin chance of talking to him and asking him for permission to leave the competition.

All Seongwu could do is to stare at his precious polaroids and sigh.

Will the universe even let him meet the prince?

"Understood, Your Highness."

 _What was that?_ Seongwu sensed people talking upstairs on the garden balcony and dived behind bushes, which was right down the balcony.

He was gasping for air; from running and nervousness. Good thing, the guards and the unknown stranger did not notice him executing his spy skills.

"Can you just... give me a moment."

Seongwu could only hear the guards' spears clank as they move. When there was utter silence, he peeked out of his hiding place.

As he lifted up his chin, Seongwu saw a figure under the bright shining moon. As if the moonlight itself is striking the man's presence.

When the wind blew, the man's blonde hair waved. Seongwu's photographer instinct couldn't resist it.

CHAK!

And it was total regret afterwards.

"Hello?"  _Oh god. Idiot Seongwu!_ He could only cover his mouth with both of his hands to prevent himself from giving out signals.

"Is... someone still out there?"

The man's voice became louder and clearer. Grew nearer. Large footsteps were heard. He's so close.

Close to Seongwu's death.

"Hello...?"

 _Once I die, I want my tombstone to be glass with a 'Died from stupidity', yet love me for eternity' engraved in it._ Seongwu closed his eyes.

"Your Highness, I have been looking all over the place for you!" There was an outcry from right above the balcony; Seongwu was saved by Butler Han.

"Oh." From a tiny peephole, Seongwu inserted his finger and saw the man's hand suspended, just 3 inches away from the bush he hides.

Daniel had to pause, glance at the suspicious looking bush, before responding to Butler Han's call.

"Yes, I have been looking for you too, Mr. Han."

"Sire, may I ask what are your business down there?"

A brief, awkward silence emerged.

"Nothing. Just... nothing." Footsteps rustled against the grass and went marching up the stairs. Seongwu can finally feel oxygen in his brain again.

"Can we discuss something, Mr. Han?"

"Of course, my Prince."

Prince?

He had to shake his head to make sure that there was no water filling the insides of his ears.

Seongwu's senses awakened. He literally jumped out of the bush to see for himself. His potential enemy. 

His Highness Kang.

Yet all he could see was his side profile and back turning away from him.

It  _really_ is the Prince!

"I better go talk to him." Seongwu ran as fast as he could upstairs, but then the guards had him barricaded within their spears.

"Let me in! I am a challenger!"

"All Confrontare participants were already inside the mansion an hour ago."

"No, I was still out here!" The guards looked at each other with doubt.

"Can we see your Confrontare Mail? Or any proof from the palace?"

"WHAT?!" Between the guards the figure of the Prince getting farther, Seongwu didn't know which frustration is almost at its peak.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to go through our security check."

_Crap, I got no time for this!_

Seongwu managed to breakfree and enter the halls, yet the guards had him on both arms, like a newly arrested prisoner.

"WAIT!!! YOUR HIGHNESS!"

He called out to the Prince, by which Daniel turned, brows raised, and gazed back at the man who seemed to be an intruder.

All at once, everything went in slow motion. 

Then stopped.

Eyes locked. Heartbeats synchronized. They suddenly have the world in their hands in just a single breath.

Though, they were not aware of it.

Daniel saw Seongwu's begging eyes from a distance. He was stunned. As if it was Medusa's he was staring at.

"My Prince?"

"Uh yes?" Butler Han eyed him with a cryptic message. Daniel never drowns in an eye contact because he fear that he may never come up for air.

Too bad he's already dived in.

"Okay, can you please, excuse me for a while?'

The Prince did not know what he was about to do. He just felt his legs taking him where the guy called him stood, struggling as the guards held him back.

Daniel's eyes were like gum stuck on the floor. But the difference was, it was stuck on Seongwu's.

"Guards, what is the problem?"

"We caught this man barging inside, claiming that he's a challenger when all of the aspirants were already inside their respective rooms an hour ago."

"Who knows, he might be a rebel, Your Highness."

"WHAT?? NO!"

Daniel examined the situation. Or Seongwu, rather.

A polaroid camera, messy hair, and comfy pyjamas.

"Your Highness, please believe me when I say I am a Confrontare participant!"

Indeed, there would be no rebel who will barge inside the mansion in a pair of pyjamas.

"Let him go."

"Your Highness--"

"Tell me, how could sightseeing at night in pyjamas serve as a rebellious act to you?"

"B-But..."

"I don't want to hear any 'buts'. Prince's orders."

"Yes, Your Highness." Like any other programmed machine, the two guards responded and let Seongwu's arms go. 

The Prince and the 'nobody' looked at each other. "Thank you and I apologize, Your Highness."

Daniel stared at Seongwu's bowed down head. The Prince hid his hands behind his back. He wasn't supposed to be seen by the aspirants until tomorrow, yet here he is.

Exposed.

"I shall accept your apology, but in return, you are not to speak about this occurrence to anyone. Especially, about this scene."

"Sure." It was an arrow pierced through a wood. Daniel eyes Seongwu.

"I-I mean, understood. Your Highness."

He nodded to Seongwu. Slowly began to turn his back away from him, yet kept a side-profile to speak.

"Have a good night's rest, mister."

Seongwu remained down until the Prince was away. He shot his eyes straight ahead to the halls, darting the broad shoulders of the Prince before he took a turn to the right hall. 

Seongwu gnashed his teeth.

"Have a good night, my foot."

/*/*/*/

\-- [First Official Day of the Confrontare]

"Seongwu?"

_Ugh..._

"Bro, are you there?"

_That guy..._

"Earth to Ong, WAKE UP!!!"

"I'M GOING TO--"

"Going to what, Ong?" Seongwu stopped. Sungwoon and Minhyun was right beside his bed. Staring, eyes blinking before him.

Total humiliation. Early embarassment.

"I'm going to... uh, go do my business..! Hehe, morning guys." Seongwu bolted to his feet and dashed to the bathroom. 

_"Have a good night's rest, mister."_

Last night's encounter replayed in Seongwu's train of thoughts. His eyes are already open, yet he's still seeing nightmares, like a vivid image of a painting, hanging in the hall of shame.

What a great first impression to make.

"Hey slowpoke? You need to clean up faster, breakfast is almost served." Minhyun's voice was heard after his knock echoed in the bathroom.

"Yeah right."

Today is the official day of meeting the Prince. To see the Prince means to see his reaction from the fool he met in the halls last night.

Just thinking of it makes him feel lightness and numbness at the same time in his stomach. He's ashamed, irritated, sad, thrilled, and nervous for some reason.

When Seongwu saw his reflection on the oval-shaped, golden framed-mirror, he buried his face in his palm.

"God, I just hope this thing ends."

 

 

After washing up and slipping through their newly pressed white long sleeves, the challengers all proceeded to the dining area to eat breakfast. The aroma of croissants and black coffee roamed the east wing.

"Have you guys heard about it?"

"About what, hyung?" Sungwoon glanced on both sides, made Seongwu and Minhyun stop on their tracks, and leaned onto them.

"The secret dawn eviction? Where five of the challengers already received the pink slip?"

"What?!" Minhyun gasped.

"What?" Seongwu asked, not in shock but in curiosity. He has zero idea what they are talking about. Or what the 'pink slip' functions for.

"According to my reliable sources, a knock was heard at 3AM, whereby a pile of butlers came in, carrying a pink scroll with them, telling the five challengers to depart the mansion within an hour." 

"Sheesh."

"How come we did not hear a knock?" Seongwu's unpaintable expression was supplemented by Sungwoon's assuring arm-resting-on-Seongwu's-shoulder.

"Well, because the heavens are smiling at us; we were not one of the five evictees, Ong."

"Cunning Prince." Minhyun crossed his arms.

"Cunning King, you bet. And if we're lucky, the Prince could eventually kick us out later on." The two guys on Seongwu's either side snickered like it was the biggest, lamest joke they have heard.

"Right, Ong?"

"Yeah right..."

A joke for them, but a slap for Seongwu.

Without realizing it, Seongwu's fingers have reached his bottom lip and eventually his teeth began to nibble on his fingers before he could even say 'oh god'.

_Oh god, If he's going to toss me out then... then, IT IS ON._

_Oh god, have I gotten myself in the Prince's bad side? Why am I even bothered by this?_

_Oh god, I feel like I'm my sister right now._

_OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD. Just, OH GOD._

"Say, how many of us will get eliminated? Another five, you think?"

"No, mate. Around ten, perhaps."

And that was the moment when the three learnt that 1. The universe has ears and 2. Even the biggest, lamest joke on earth can turn out to be reality.

"Gentlemen, the Prince shall meet and interact with you all in just a brief moment, and the eviction for the 15 challengers shall take place afterwards." Butler Han broke the peace within the full-appetite gentlemen gathered in the Common Room.

Exclaims and complaints occupied the place.

"Wait what WHY..?"

"Prince's orders," Butler Han turned to Kim Yongguk, an F-list who almost screamed the 3W questions. "Sir."

"Hold on, how do we say that the Prince will not eliminate us? What can we do to prevent getting kicked out?" A very good question was raised by Choi Minki, a slender guy with blonde hair and a D-list.

Suddenly, the room was crowded with loud opinions. Until Butler Han spoke.

"Simple," He took off his glasses, wiped it clean with his white hanky, put it back on, and smirked. 

"Impress His Highness."

Seongwu thought, he'd rather depress the Prince.


	11. Chapter 11

8:34  
  
"Were the challengers already oriented by Mr. Han?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"Was breakfast served on the dot?"  
  
"Indeed, sire."  
  
"Oh, and were the five gents escorted properly early at dawn?"  
  
"Your Highness," Butler Won halted behind the racing prince with his shocked staff behind him, already on their feet.  
  
"Yes, Butler Won?"  
  
"No need to worry. We already took care of things." Daniel's pupils bounce from the sides of the carpet, and gradually nods to his liking. He wasn't sure if that meant a yes.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Its only you, my prince, who has to take care of your things. Your business, I mean." Butler Won stated bluntly. He is well-known as the most direct-to-the-point butler in the mansion, and even the Royal family recognise his personality as... well, an asset.  
  
Daniel slightly felt attacked. Yet he just brushed it away. Somehow.  
  
"Okay then," He traced the black lining of his white suit and fixated his eyes on the ends on the hall-- the Common Room.  
  
"The game is on."  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
It was almost like Butler Han calculated every movement.

When he pulled out his golden watch from his pocket, he grabbed the Common Room's door handles and announced:  
  
"Challengers, make way for His Highness, Kang Daniel."  
  
Without any hesitation, all men inside the room stood as soon as the doors blast open. Even Seongwu, who was clueless as a squirrel, automatically bowed along the others.  
  
The sight was blinding as if a saint was climbing down from the heavens.

A saint with a crown.

  
Well, he still feels embarassed from last night yet Seongwu couldn't resist letting out a mouse-snicker after seeing Daniel fixing his sleeve's buttons. Again.  
  
"Pleasant morning gentlemen." Daniel lifted his chin up with brimming confidence, his crystal orbs scanning the sea of strangers.

Tall, average, slim, average, younger, older, average, some are handsome but not more than the prince himself, of course.

Until he saw the guy again.  
  
The guy in pyjamas and messy hair, now draped in expensive suit, hair polished with gel.  
  
Daniel coughed. Seongwu flushed.  
  
"I presume that Butler Han already told you that I'm about to eliminate fifteen gentlemen, right here and right now."

Daniel began to roam around the human tombstones. "Very fast-paced, isn't it? Differing from what is planned."  
  
"Five of you were already sent home even before the cock cried morning," Sweating, trembling, and hearts shaking. Seeing through the challengers' faces, the corner of Daniel's lips arched up.  
  
"Merciless and without warning..."  
  
Seongwu's sight was blocked by Minhyun's refined features.  
  
"But that was the King's orders. Today, I shall critic and decide for myself, who must remain and proceed as my challengers for the rest of the Confrontare."

 _Wow, what a very articulate man._ Seongwu heard his mind say. Sarcastically.

  
"Pardon me, Your Highness."  
  
"Yes, sir from the back?" All heads turned.  
  
"Lee Geonhee, Your Highness."  
  
"Sir Lee, what is your query?"  
  
"Uhm, what should we do to remain?" Daniel grinned like a Chesire Cat.  
  
"One, you should all know that when the Prince is in front of you, no one is entitled to look away from him for he is royalty and therefore must be respected;"  
  
Seongwu's eyes rolled as everyone in the room struggled to catch on with the Prince's tongue.  
  
"And two... In just three words, tell me why should I not kick you out of the Confrontare and of this mansion."  
  
Dead silence.

Prince Daniel landed on the faded mint green couch on his left, cross-legged, amazed by how the men were stunned on their feet.

Indeed, they are still chicks dressed in fine feathers of a high-fetched crane.

"Oh but please do have a seat. I'm giving all of you time to prepare."

He reached out for a bowl of nuts and with a firm grip, cracked them open. Daniel seem to count them before throwing it in his mouth, his head passing by the sight of the three idiots.

On the other side, Seongwu, who sat on the center, chose to have a low-profile while his knight in shining suit dags him stares.

"What are you doing?" It was Minhyun.

"What?"

"Uhh... that?" The fox furrowed his brows as he pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly, the hand-walls covering Seongwu's face.

"Oh nothing. Don't mind my occasional autistic behavior attacks."

"Ong are you unwell?" 

"What? No Sungwoon hyung. Absolutely not. I'm good. I'm grander than you could ever imagine."

Minhyun felt an inedible sour taste in his mouth. He sat back to see the bigger picture.

Prince Kang.

"Stop the drama, Seongwu. He's not looking at you." Finally, Minhyun slapped the truth.

Bit by bit, the Great Hand Wall of Seongwu lowered but his face still refusing to look on the mint green couch's way. "R-Really...?"

"Why, are you affected?"

"What? God, no, Minhyun."

"Don't tell me he's interested in guys?" Sungwoon's pupils just dilated twice bigger while Minhyun's arms folded like a handkerchief.

Seongwu almost had his stomach churned. "Hyung?!"

"Are you hiding something, Seongwu?"

Waiting. Minhyun awaits for Seongwu's voice to be heard in his moment of silence. "Something happened?"

"No and no. If there's something going on, I'll always have you know it, BRO."

But he knew better of Seongwu. Whether he's hiding something or not, Minhyun would know. He should.

"Alright, time's up everyone."

Daniel worked up his very last stare to catch Seongwu's eyes and eventually, the pyjama-guy wasn't able to build his hand fortress in time, exposing his open window to the thief.

The Prince had to contain his laughter and poise.

 _Santa Maria save me!_ Was Seongwu's chant after turning his face away from the Prince in a span of a second.

"I will be pausing in front of you and ask you, face-to-face, your three-word purpose in this event and that should do the trick. Ready?"

No one muttered any thing.

"Silence means yes, so here I go." 

The Prince stood to the first lucky challenger, Lee Euiwoong. Then Ahn Hyungseob, Noh Taehyun, Kwon Hyunbin, Joo Haknyeon, Bae Jinyoung, and so on goes the list.

"I'm very hard-working."

"It means everything (to me)."

"For my future."

"To be famous."

"Go beyond expectations."

It was like an infinite random promises needed to be heard by the Prince. It almost seemed like a warp that's starting to absorb his strength and wisdom, making him lost in the dark woods.

"Excel in everything."

"Survive the trials." 

"Become a man."

"Tribute to country." -Minhyun

"Be more responsible." -Sungwoon

But Prince Daniel remained firm and open to his challengers since he wanted to save the best for the last.

"Lastly, how about you, mister?"

Prince Daniel was just about 2 feet away from Seongwu. He swear he could hear Seongwu's breathing and get burned by the flame in his eyes just by looking at it. Seongwu too, could smell the blossom-y french perfume of the Prince and he's not going to complain if he'll just stand there all day long.

Sadly, Seongwu is our King of denial, so how about a 'no' to his thoughts?

Mustering all his pride and dignity left, like nothing scandalous happened last night in front of the Prince, Seongwu was the first to break the staring game.

He inhaled soundly, then almost like yelling, he declared.

"Crams, JUST SEND ME HOME ALREADY."

Everyone, literally EVERYONE, even the royal dust particles and bacterias gasped.

And that is how Prince Kang Daniel had his first scold from a commoner. Rather THE commoner whom he saved from trouble and probably will save him from loneliness.

Though, both of them are not yet aware of it.

After recovering from an unexpected outcry, Prince Daniel had finally let out his thrilled emotions into a subtly amazed smirk.

"Interesting."


	12. Chapter 12

9:00

Everything in the Royal mansion is securedly polished at it's finest for possible posh party arrivals.  
  
One cannot possibly spot a single dot of mistake and unnecessary turbulence inside the doors, until now.  
  
"This is an outrage, Your Highness!" Butler Won had his statement play over and over again on a record player.  
  
"That man have had his tongue sharpened like that of a two-edged sword in a battle, really alarming. He had humiliated you--"  
  
"Himself. He humiliated himself." Daniel corrected his upset butler, his lips hiding behind his praying hands while his buttocks rested on a fancy chair outside the Common Room.  
  
Twice, to be fair. His mind correcting himself.  
  
Butler Won seemed to view the Prince's disposition as a child choosing to doze off despite having his lollipop taken away by a playmate. He shook his head with disregard.  
  
"Nonetheless, I suggest you take care of that... prepostorous man. He is not far from turning himself in as a rebel, my prince."  
  
Prince Daniel's vision panned to Butler Won, his brown eyes fogging up from an indescribable emotion. His ears was ringing from Butler Won's inquisitive deduction.  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Absolutely, Prince Daniel."  
  
"Well then, my decision's final." The Prince shot himself up like lightning and handed a file folder to his now-stoned butler.  
  
"Call in the thirty candidates," Daniel had his jacket sprang to life as he marched down the hall, leaving Butler Won outside hell's gates.  
  
"Tell them I'll be waiting in the dining hall. Prince's immediate orders."  
  
He visioned what names were waiting to be summoned inside the folder; Butler Won wishes for an excellent bunch.  
  
"Apologies to keep everyone waiting." He had drewn the doors wide open.  
  
The Common Room silenced, as they witness a bomb being dropped right before their very eyes.  
  
"In my hands, await thirty gentleman's names and their life-changing encounter begins beyond what awaits in the dining hall."  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
"Let us begin, shall we?"  
  
He prays for his hands to stop being sweaty for Seongwu's faithful companions have had his palms cuffed with theirs.  
  
"So... those who qualified are called to continue, are they not?" The boys from the seal's both sides nod and trembled.  
  
"I wish you happiness and success, mates."  
  
"Stop being nervous, hyung. We're going to make it."  
  
"No, you're nervous."  
  
"Of course not? Maybe you."  
  
"Guys--"  
  
"No, Am not."  
  
"Will you girls calm down, please??" Seongwu finally let out his bottled up anger as he tried putting up with his two fellows ever since day one. "Thank you."  
  
Oh, but it is still DAY ONE.  
  
He just wants his name to remain uncalled so he could pack up his luggage and kiss the Prince's face goodbye.  
  
"Sir Ha Sungwoon..."  
  
"Bloody. Hell." His back was pushed forcefully by Minhyun and Seongwu, almost had his face kiss the cold floor. Sungwoon was a deadman walking, making his way to the entrance of the Common Room, and passing by Butler Won, who had this unsure look.  
  
"This way to the dining hall, Sir. Straight ahead."  
  
"Oh... T-Thank you."  
  
As soon as Butler Won's back was turned, Sungwoon zoomed through the halls like a hawk eyeing his prey, difference is he flapped his arms psychotically. "HOLY GOD, I MADE IT! HAHAHA!"  
  
Both buddies had their bursting laughter surpressed, watching an  older, lower lister act like mad hatter.  
  
"Err... right. Sir Jung Sewoon? If you may..."  
  
"Seongwu,"  
  
"Yep?" He had Minhyun's gaze locked with his. Minhyun had this really intense yet soft-melting look in his eyes, where one could feel a sense of pity and a sudden urge to cry and hug him.  
  
"What happens if I don't get called?"  
  
"What? Of course you'll be called." Another five names were hailed.  
  
"No, 'what if'?"  
  
"Hwang Minhyun," Seongwu molded his bestfriend's face in his hands, palms a bit more sweaty. Three guys went out. "Look into my eyes. You'll carry on 'coz the Treehouse needs you. Now enough with the drama--"  
  
"...Sir Hwang Minhyun..?"  
  
Minhyun and Seongwu gazed at the patient butler at the doors, both still buffering. Seconds after, Seongwu coughed to break the silence.

"You should go."  
  
"You better get called." Minhyun stretched up but still had the energy to eye Seongwu after recovering from stress.  
  
"What?? Now you're putting the pressure on me? Good heavens. Just go." He shooed him away.  
  
Not in his prior notice, Butler Won is actually keeping his eye on Seongwu, the most dangerous nuclear bomb he's ever seen. "Moving on..."  
  
A dozen was called and still, Seongwu's bottom has kept the couch warm. "Twenty-second..."  
  
Just eight more names and you're free as a bird, Seongwu's head kept this mantra alive as the room becomes more spacious and quiet by the time.  
  
Sorry Don Mills, time to learn that if its not made for you then, probably the universe hates you so bad.  
  
"Twenty-ninth, Sir Yoon Jisung. And lastly, the thirtieth..."

This is the result of forcing someone to enter something he is not meant to accomplish... Seongwu kept sighing in amazement to his own judgment. Until Butler Won made his presence known again.

"... Ong Seongwu."

The gears running in Seongwu's mind clanked then shut down. He was blank for at least 5 seconds.

"Sir Ong Seongwu?"

"Huh?"

"You have been chosen to continue. You passed by the Prince's kindness."

"Oh..." It took him 10 nanosecond to weigh his two options, 1) stand up and go or 2) RUN.

But he chose neither of them.

"Uh, Mr. Won?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you quite sure that my name's included? Perhaps, your glasses might be a bit foggy."

Mr. Won wanted to blurt out so much to this young man. He's even eager to scold at him right then and now. But by doing so, his Prince will likely be displeased.

"Pardon me... sir. But my glasses are always kept neat and clear. So if you please... proceed to the dining hall. Immediately."

Just like a ventriloquist, another puppet was ordered to move according to the puppeteer's whims. Seongwu left the room against his own will, soul-less as ever.

_This can't be happening._

_I'm pretty much sure that I did my best to disrespect him and get my free ticket out of this, yet why?_ Seongwu mumbled to himself.

_How am i supposed to face him after that?!_

Lost in his own thoughts, Seongwu has finally set foot upon the troublesome place that the universe wants him to suffer.

"Oh great, the last luckiest gentleman is here."

And there he is, the prettiest yet the most unbelievable person Seongwu met. He felt his stomach churning the moment Daniel smiled at him.

_Shall we play your cards, mister?_

That was definitely what Daniel's smile beg to mean.

_Nice move, Your Highness._


End file.
